The Interesting Twins' Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Jar Jar goes Chinese! And, oh? What is this?


**Oh my God, I'm f$%kin' pissed. Sigh, gotta get a new camera. Sigh, alright, here're the Twins' nightmares, here we go.**

* * *

><p>The Interesting Twins, Yin and Yang Hanamizu Bean, quietly slept in their room in Nigel's house when Jar Jar burst in, spinning around rapidly, dressed in a Chinese outfit and wearing a Chinese mustache. He stopped and said, "Ho ho! You-sa no want watey before beddy-bye! You-sa want…" He reached behind his back. "MILKY WILK!" And he held up to milk bottles.<p>

Darkrai drifted in with a disbelieving look and said, "Jar Jar… just because we're scaring two Chinese kids, you don't have to talk and dress Chinese."

"…MMMILKY WILK!" He held up the bottles again.

Darkrai just took a bottle and drank from it. "Mmm… China milk. Much better than their rice cake. Okay, Yin and Yang, prepare for a big BANG! Heh heh heh! Here we go!" With that, he gave the Interesting Twins a nightmare.

_Inside their nightmare, the Twins awoke to find their selves in an empty, grey area. "Where-" Yang began._

"_-are we?" Yin finished._

"_BARK! BARK! BARK!"_

"_YAAAH!" the Twins screamed at the sight of a giant dog, the same one that attacked them before. The Twins ran for it and jumped over an edge, landing on a giant plate, which was lifted and put into a giant dishwasher._

"_What is this place?" Yang asked._

"_I think it's our past." Yin replied._

"_WHOA!" The dishwasher suddenly filled with water, and the Twins were soon washed out, coughing out water._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

"_Huh?" At this, they looked up to see a gigantic Father in his throne._

"_SO, you Interesting Twins THOUGHT you could ditch me without suffering dire consequences. Well… DIDN'T YOU? !" he erupted in fire._

_The Twins were just whimpering in fear._

"_Well, GUESS WHAT? You were WRONG! NOW you will SUFFER… FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" And with that, Father charged an enormous fireball and threw it to the Twins._

"_AAAHHHH!"_

"AAHHH!" the Twins screamed, awaking and gasping for air.

"OOOHHHHH!" Jar Jar shot up and yelled with a stereotypical angry Chinese expression.

"AHH! AN ANGRY CHINESE GUY!"

"JAR JAR, YOU DINGALING!"

"AHH! A GHOST!"

"Heeheehee! Dingalingie funny! Is-sa sound funnier when you tiny Da'ky!"

"The only thing I wish was tinier is your annoying attitude! Speakin' of which, there were actually a lot of shrinking gimmicked nightmares…"

"Well, it is pretty scary-" Yang started.

"-being that small." Yin finished.

"Heh. Guess that's why I use it so much. Okay, love to stay and chat, but we gotta scare…" He checked his list. "Katie? Oh, just, uh… down a few blocks. Last one there gets rotten milk."

"Yip-yip!" Jar Jar exclaimed, and he jumped and leaped out the window, then ran off. "YEEHAAAAA!"

"But Katie is just down-" Yang tried to say.

"Shh, shh, shh, shhh…" Darkrai hushed him. He then winked before he headed down the hall. The Twins just shrugged and went to get something to drink.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in Nightmare Land, Customer Service was skimming on his computer. "I wonder how the boss is doing with his new assistant?" he asked himself. "He isn't the brightest choice, but I hope he's reliable enough to keep Darkrai off the booze. He was a Senator, after all. Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "I still wonder how someone like that becomes a Senator. And come to think of it, I feel like I've seen that little headache before. Let's see…" With that, Customer began searching on his computer.<p>

He found a website about the Star Wars and looked up the Gungan in question. "Ah, here he is: Jar Jar Blinks. General, Senator, runaway, hehe… Milkman… What's this?" One section caught his attention. "This… this is odd. Huh? But-But that's impossible. How can he-" His expression became shocked and terrified. "OH NO! Jar Jar is- I GOTTA WARN THE BOSS!" he exclaimed, shooting up. "I GOTTA-" He was stopped when he tripped on one of Darkrai's empty bear cans on the floor, sliding over and hitting his head on the floor. "Ohhhh…" he groaned before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, it's Katie. And a little foreshadowing, eh wot? Hehe, later!<strong>


End file.
